A deusa da deusa?
by Miwako .Pon
Summary: Que história mal contada é essa? ¬¬ os cavaleiros não sabem quem é Niké....mas eles descobrem a prima de Saori...no que vai dar essa convivência? doideira na certa! D
1. A boneca das gírias

Saori andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, cercada pelo 12 cavaleiros de ouro esperando sua 'companheira' a garota que seria treinada pelos cavaleiros e é chamada de 'Niké - a Deus da vitória' que é aquela 'anjinho' que está na mão da estátua da Deusa Atena. Ela era sua prima, mas não se importava..só queria que não fizessem nada com ela...nada...além de treiná-la. As postas se abrem e uma figura preta com cabelos compridos caminhava até eles, quanto mais ela se aproximava mais dava para ver suas feições: aparentava ter 18 anos, cabelos acizentados e os olhos, os olhos encantaram os cavaleiros: um era caramelo e o outro verde oliva, usava um vestido de manga comprida e a parte da saia curta, como o vestido de uma fantasia de bruxa, sapatos de boneca pretos e suas meias eram curtas, prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo firme em um dos lados da cabeça.

Saori; Até que enfim você chegou! -corre até a menina e a abraça, depois pega na mão dela e apresenta-a aos cavaleiros- Meninos, esta é a minha prima Miwako, vocês devem treiná-la...ela é Niké a Deus da Vitória.

Milo: Quem é essa? nunca ouvi falar...

Camus: ¬¬ -da uma cotovelada no Milo- seu besta! Niké é aquele anjinho que a Athena segura na mão naquelas estátuas u.u

Afrodite: Ai! aquele anjinho titico e sem graça? que horror! pobrezinha /

Saori: calem a boca vocês ¬¬

Todos ficam calados e ouvindo Saori falar

Saori: ...continuando...ela irá ficar cada dia em uma das casas, começando por Afrodite. iremos fazer de cima para baixo e não quero ouvir reclamações, Miwako é tímida e se vocês tentarem fazer algo com ela... -com uma expressão muito furiosa-

Todos ficam com medo e se retiram, menos Afrodite que iria ter que cuidar da menina hoje. Ele pensou em tirar o dia de folga e em vez de treiná-la, o cavaleiro pensou em ficar descansando enquanto ela limpava a casa. E como ela era muito ingênua arrumou toda a casa de peixes, limpou os aquários dele, e colocou um vaso com belas rosas vermelhas na mesa da sala de jantar.Quando os outros(Milo, Shaka, Shura e Aiolia) chegam pra zuar ele, encontram a menina terminando de limpar a entrada.

Shaka: BUDA! Oo o que aquele afeminado pensa que está fazendo? ¬¬

Milo: -bate nas costas do Shaka- fala boneca Barbie! ¬¬ ele te obrigou a limpar todo esse templo? o-õ -se ajoelha perto da menina que está limpando o chão-

Miwako: não, ele me disse que era o primeiro passo do treinamento o.o -ingênua-

Shaka: poxa, muchacha, ele te fez de boba o.o

O belo espanhol pega a menina pela mão e eles vão até a cobertura da casa aonde o cavaleiro de peixes está tomando sol.

Milo: escute aqui seu folgado! u.u todo mundo sabe que você queria um dia de folga ¬¬ mais ó porque a prima da Saori ta aqui pra ser treinada por nós não significa que ela tem que limpar o seu xiqueiro! u.u

Afrodite: -tira os óculos de sol e olha pra eles- ela vão fez um bom trabalho? ù.ú

Shaka: a sua casa ta brilhando u.u mas olhe o estado dela! não pode tratá-la como sua empregada!¬¬ Se Saori descobrir...

Afrodite: olha, meu bem, ela nem ta aqui...e eu faço o que quiser com ela já que ela tem que ficar na casa de peixes hoje u.u então eu dito as regras aqui e elas são: eu mando e você obedece, me entenderam? ¬¬ -coloca o óculos de volta e continua tomando sol-

Shura: vem muchacha, vamos falar com a Saori ¬¬ -vai com ela até a sala da Saori-

----------------------------------------------

Saori: o que vocês querem? não vêem que eu estou ocupada? u.u -sem fazer nada-

Todos: -gota-

Shura: eu, Shaka e Milo estavamos passando para ver como ia o treinamento da senhorita Miwako, mas quando adentramos a casa de peixes, a encontramos limpando o cafofo do Afrodite enquanto ele estava no terraço tomando sol!

Saori: QUE ABSURDO! Ò.Ó ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO! ¬¬ E Miwako, você irá ficar na casa de aquário. estão dispensados.

Os dois saem e o cavaleiro de capricórnio acompanha Miwako até a casa de aquário, e encontram o cavaleiro sentado na frente de casa tocando uma bela melodia com uma flauta.

Miwako: é...é uma bela melodia...

O cavaleiro para de tocar e olha para as duas figuras paradas a sua frente.

Camus: Você não deveria estar na casa de peixes? o.õ

Shura: o Afrodite fez a menina trabalhar como uma escrava enquanto ele ficava no bem bão ¬¬

Camus: eu devia ter imaginado u.u ele é um inútil ¬¬ Bem, eu cuidarei dela por hoje obrigado por trazê-la até aqui, Shura

Shura: nada -vai desçendo até chegar na casa de capricórnio-

Camus: bem vamos entrar?

Miwako: c-claro... -ela segue o cavaleiro e eles se sentam no sofá da casa em um tom de azul claro-

Camus: e então...é Miwako, não?

Miwako: -faz sim com a cabeça-

Camus: de onde você veio?

Miwako: F--França...

Camus: Eu nasci lá então, você veio pra ca por conta própria ou a criatura selvagem te forçou a vir aqui?

Voz do céu: QUEM É SALVAGEM AQUI? Ò.Ó -cai um raio na cabeça do Camus-

Camus:

Miwako: tadinho ;.; -coloca a cabeça dele no colo e fica cuidando dele- você está bem/

Camus: estou sim' isso sempre acontece, não se preocupe

Aldabarán: -ve a cena e pensa outra coisa- Opa! mal ae mano, desculpa interrompe o romance ;D continuem, continuem 8Dvv -vai saindo-

Camus: -levanta- Seu burro! ¬¬ não é isso ¬¬ é que mais um daqueles lindos e maravilhosos raios cairam em mim xX"

Aldebarán: aaah só! ;D então ainda ta de pé nosso joguinho de basket? 8D

Camus: claaro /o/ quer vir junto, Miwako?

Miwako: -faz sim com a cabeça- e...err...

Camus: diga ele não morde, não se preocupe ;D

Aldebarán: eeeei!! ò.ó

Miwako: -ri um pouco- eu..posso jogar com vocês? o.o

Camus: por mim tudo bem, e por você, Deba?

Aldebarán: Mas, você não vai quebrar suas unhas? o-õ -aponta pras unhas compridas da menina(são compridas tipo as unhas da Ayumi Hamasaki 8Dv)-

Miwako: até hoje nunca quebraram eu sempre jogava basket na escola :D

Aldebarán: então, vocês dois vão se trocar e nos encontramos aqui em 10 minutos, feito?

Camus e Miwako: feito!

Os dois vão cada um para seu quarto e voltam em 10 minutos, Camus com um calção e uma blusa de regata estilo uniforme de basket mesmo azulzinho meio verde água e Miwako com uma calça de ginástica que fica colada no corpo e uma blusa regata que parece ser uma regata preta em baixo de uma cinza e na parte de trás escrito 'Miichin' e o cabelo com uma trança.

Miwako: Pronta \o/

Camue e Aldebarán: -de boca aberta olhando pra menina- O

Miwako: o que? o.o eu sempre treinei assim o.ov vamos jogar, ou vamos tocar um lero aqui, mano?

Aldebarán: nossa, você parece uma bonequinha de porcelana, mesmo com essa ropinha auto-colante ai, nunca pensaria que você fala gírias o-o -diz o cavaleiro chocado-

Miwako: tem muito o que vocês não sabem sobre mim :Dv -e os três vão desçendo até a quadra ouvindo a história dela- eu sempre fui uma aluna exemplar, sacas? mas eu sempre fui na moda, e também falço qualquer tipo de língua, tio posso agir como eu quiser: certinha, nerd, descolada e etc

Camus: pode até imitar a patricinha do Afro?

Miwako: não exagera, amor mas eu sei imitar um bixa...serve? hahaha.

Aldebarán: -rindo- você é uma piada, Miwako

Miwako: valeu, nego! ;Dv

Eles chegam na quadra e encontram os outros cavaleiros de ouro esperando os dois para se enfrentarem: Milo e Shura brigando, Mu e Shaka conversando, Kanon e Saga impacientes, Afro lixando as unhas, Aiolia comendo, e por ai vai.

Milo: nossa! que gatinha! quem é? -quase babando-

Shura: -da outra cotovelada no Milo- é a muchacha seu besta pervertido u.u

Milo: -gritando e acenando pra Miwako- MIWAKO! SENTA AQUI COM A GENTE!! 8DDDDDDDDDDDD

Miwako: eu vou jogar com eles

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com as palavras dela, Afro até quebrou uma unha! hahaha eles pensaram: 'A menina que parece uma estatueta? que não fala! que obedeçe você mesmo que ela tenha que ir caminhando até o Pólo norte?! jogando basket?! OO OMG!'

Miwako: algum problema? o.õ

Shaka: não, filha, mas não acha que você pode se machucar jogando com esses dois gorilas? -aponta pros dois-

Camus e Deba: EI! Ò--Ó

Miwako: nunca me quebrei jogando basket...o.o

Shaka: nossa o.o se prescisar a gente ta aqui, tá?

Miwako: ok" vamos começar a jogar \o/ -sem que ninguém perceba ela pega a bola do Deba e atira na cesta que está há quase um metro de distância deles e acerta- isso:D

Camus: cara, ela é boa o-o vamos fazer assim, eu e o Deba contra você, feito?

Miwako: Falow mano! agora cai dentro antes que eu faça outra cesta, eu vou dar uma manerada ae, valeu? ;3

Shaka e Mu ficaram de boca aberta quando ouviram ela falando gírias, qual é, eles nunca pensaram que ela falaria algo assim e nem que jogaria basket, ou ganharia deles ou...ah sei lá ---- -autora fica confusa- descubram o resto no próximo cap! 8D

----------------------------------------------------------------

Viva \o\ xD hahaha eu to gostando dessa fic ;D shauwishuwai próximo capítulo: 'uma caixa caiu do céu' 


	2. uma caixa caiu do céu

Os dois depois de uma das 3 rodadas já estavam suados, e perdiam de 60 à 7, a garota era boa, realmente boa, nunca saberiam o que os havia atingido...

Miwako: querem parar agora? o.õ

Camus: não, a gente da conta, né Deba?

Deba: ahn? -.- -super cansado- ah sim! sim! claro

Miwako: -faz uma última cesta- ok, chega!

Camus: mas nós só fizemos uma partida! x.x'

Miwako: não quer dizer ¬¬ a saúde de vocês é mais importante, sacas?

Deba: saquei a parada, nega!

Afrodite: AÍ! QUE TARAMENTO É ESSE?! Ò.Ó SEUS TARADOS! DEPOIS NÃO QUEREM QUE A GENTE FALEM MAL! EU VOU FALAR PRA SAORI!

Miwako: calma ai, projeto de gay!

Milo: -rolando de ri- projeto dwehuisdawhuisawhuiw de sahuwihsuiawhsuiwa bixa sdawhuishauwihsuawhsuaiw

Miwako: e você fica na sua, moro paty invertida? ¬¬

Shura: -ri um poko i tapa a boca do Milo- pronto, chefia 8Dv

Miwako: valeu bode! amei você, sacas:x bom voltando ao assunto, isso são gírias, nunca foi pra escola não hein, rosinha?

Kanon: eu acho que ele nem sabe o que é isso --'

Uma 'caixa' cai do céu bem em cima do nosso projeto de homem \o/(sim afrodite! eu to falando de ti! xD) e um cachorro, mais especificadamente um fila brasileiro, desses perfeitos aparece correndo e pula no Milo.

Milo: alguém tira esse animal daqui?! Ò-Ó

pessoa de dentro da caixa: não chama ele de animal! animal! Koda! já disse pra você não comer porcarias! vai te dar indigestão! T.T

Afro: DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM SEU BIXO ASQUEROSO? U-U

A Pessoa sai de dentro da caixa e deixa o Afrodite levantar, e essa pessoa revala ser uma menina da mesma altura de Miwako, com os cabelos pretos e ondulados até a cintura, olhos verdes e a pele brasileira, vestindo um conjuntinho de blusinha e saia verdes claros e sandálhas brancas.

Miwako: A-Anne-chaaan! n.n

Anne: Miwako! até que enfim te achei, moça! depois que acabou o alice game você voltou pra frança e depois nem deu mais notícias ;-; -corre e abraça a irmã-

Miwako: -abraça ela também- sinto muito, mano, mas é que minhas farinha acabaram, saca? ai eu tive que voltar "

Anne: ah só, mas e ai, fazendo o que nessa espelunca?

Milo: olha como fala da nossa casa u.u

Anne: tu moras em uma quadra de basket?! O.O

Milo: não né! a gente mora no santuári...

Anne: eu intendi macho-man ¬¬

Mu: ele fica melhor como biba-man! o.oVV

Milo: o que disse? ¬¬

Mu: mas também! com esse cabelo roxo aí!

Milo: não fala muito projetinho de Milo u-u

Miwako: -corre e abraça o Mu- não fica assim! T.T logo, logo passa ;.; esse feio te assusto? ;-;

Mu: -abraça a Miwako- titia! o Milo é mau comigo! ç-ç

Miwako: Milo! não vai ganhai biscoito hoje!

Todos acabaram rindo da brincadeira que Miwako e Mu aprontaram pra cima de Milo.(hsauiwhsuiawhui XD) e depois, a garota de cabelos cinzentos apresentou a irmã à todos.

-----------------------------------------------

Todos estavam na sala de Saori...

Saori: Bom, então você quer ser treinada também?

Anne: sim! quero me tornar forte para proteger quem eu amo.

Saori: então, como Miwako está ficando nas casas de cima para baixo, você irá ficar de baixo para cima, ok?

Anne: por mim tudo bem...então, eu vou para...Áries, certo?

Saori: exato, Mu cuide bem dela.

Mu: sim, senhorita

Então os dois jovens desçeram até o primeiro templo, a noite cai e todos vão dormir, menos MIwako que resolveu dar uma volta por lá...estava tudo quieto não se ouvia nada...mas ela ficou cansada e sentou-se em uma pedra na frente de uma floresta foi quando ouviu arbustos se mexendo e ficou alerta sentada na pedra...quando sentiu algo tocar seu ombro deu um pulo e um gritinho, mas não acordou ninguém só quase deixou o rapaz atrás dela surdo...

Milo: credo! não prescisa gritar assim -com dor de cabeça-

Miwako: a culpa não é minha! não devia ter me assustado! x.x'

Milo: você já deveria estar na cama, dormindo ¬¬

Miwako: só que não estou com sono u.u e o que fazes ai nessa floresta?

Milo: cuidando...dela...

De trás de Milo sai uma garotinha de cabelos curtinhos e verde limão, preso com duas fitinhas laranjadas uma em cada lado da cabeça, e um vestidinho também laranja, com fitas amarelas clarinhas e meias e sapatos brancos.

Miwako: e...ela...ela...é...!

Niky: Miwako! -pulou e se agarrou em Miwako olhando bem para ela-

Milo: se conheçem?

Miwako: é minha prima...ela sempre quis ser uma rozen maiden assim como eu sou.

Niky: você cresceu! achei que rozen maidens não cresciam! o.o

Miwako: escuta, mana, a gente bate um lero depois que você me responder umas perguntas básicas: o que tu fazes aqui? ¬¬ como chegaste aqui?

Niky: eu cheguei aqui, porque eu sempre fiquei seguindo você 8D e eu vim aqui pra aprender a ser como vocês!

Todos: -gota-

Milo: parece que todas querem ser como você, e você é bem popular, Miwako...o.o

Miwako: na verdade não, eu sou somente a mais velha, mas também a mais fraca...

Milo: mas você é boa com esportes, é bonita e se da bem com todo mundo! como pode dizer isso?

Miwako: só porque eu sei agir desta forma não quer dizer que eu seja assim...

Niky: Milo-san ama Miwako-san! -olhinhos brilhando- kawaaaaaaaaaaaaii

Miwako: fica quieta, piolhinho ¬¬" -da ela pro Milo- sejam felizes ;D a chefiazinha aqui vai dormir...

Milo: desde quando virou chefia? o.õ

Miwako: desde que o Shura me chamou assim, okay, biba-man? ;O

Ela sai andando e vai para a casa de aquário e quando chega lá, encontra Camus meio revoltado, andando de um lado para o outro esperando-a, e quando a ve subindo as escadas, corre em sua direção e a segura fortemente peloes ombros.

Camus: AONDE ESTAVA? COM QUEM? O QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? VOCÊ ME DEIXOU PREOCUPADO SABIA, MOÇINHA? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! Ò.Ó

Miwako: -da um tapinha no ombro dele e ele a solta- calma ai, mano, eu nunca ia te trair com outro cara! o.o eu só fui dar uma voltinha, falo? mas se você não conseguiu dormir sem eu estar ao seu lado... então vem, eu durmo contigo n.n -pega a mão dele e eles entram no templo-

Camus: -se solta das mãos de Miwako vermelho- para...para de graçinha u.u

Miwako: nhá! você fica uma graça corado ç.ç

E eles foram dormir cada um em seu quarto, e Camus, pensando nas palavras que Miwako lhe dissera antes de ir deitar.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, havia um sol brilhante e um céu azul, Miwako estava na cozinha com uma roupa de treinamento(a mesma rtoupa que usara no dia passado, mas a camiseta era laranja com amarelo e a calça lilás), e seus cabelos amarrados em duas tranças, ela estava na cozinha fazendo pancakes, ah...nada como pancakes com morangos e chantilly para começar o dia, junto com um chá verde. Camus acordou sentindo aquele cheiro de comida, tomou um banho, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha ver o que tinha lá...

Camus: -chegou por trás e escorou o queixo no ombro esquerdo dela- hm...não sei o que cheira melhor...você ou a comida

Miwako: isso foi uma cantada, ou foi impressão? x.x'

Camus: impressão o.o -senta na mesa, e ela lhe serve o café- parece bom n.n -come- gostoso

Miwako: que bom -senta também e toma café com ele-

Camus nunca tinha tomado um café tão bom assim...ele chegou a repetir três vezes! o.O eita povo guloso xD ------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de áries era um pouco diferente...Mu estava lavando a louça...ou melhor...estava quase dormindo em cima dela enquanto Anne fazia o café.

Mu: poxa! tinha que me acordar tão cedo? -.-' -quase dormindo, mas lavando a louça-

Anne: ninguém gosta de um homem preguiçoso u.u -serve a mesa e eles tomam café-

Depois todos se digiriam para um lugar que parecia com uma arena/bosque. Milo estava com Niky sentada em seus ombros, ela aparentava ter 10 anos, mas era leve como uma pena, e os outros estavam sentados.

Miwako: -chega com o Camus cantando Tokyo Drift- 'I wonder if you know, How they live in Tokyo, If you see me then you mean it Then you know you have to go.'

Todos: -olham pra Miwako-

Miwako: que foi? o.õ

Anne e Mu chegaram logo depois, e a menina de cabelos pretos estava com um calção verde musgo e uma camiseta regata branca

Anne: Mi--Miwako...ela é quem...quem eu penso ser? O.O

Miwako: é...é sim x.x ela me seguiu até a Grécia...

Anne: ¬¬ era só o que faltava! ter a dona encrenca aqui u.u

Milo: ela é só uma garotinha! não falem dela assim u.u

Miwako: Bah...deixa quieto ¬¬ é aqui que a gente vai treinar? o.o

Saori: -aparece do nada- na verdade, vocês não tem que treinar...eu só tava brincando sobre treinar...agora que as batalhas acabaram e tudo mais, não se tem nada pra fazer eu queria que vocês se divertissem o.ov

Todos olham ela com cara de 'ah ta bom, o que você quer da gente? ¬¬'

Saori: ok, vocês venceram u.u eu vou viajar por algumas semanas...

Miwako: semanas? ¬¬

Saori: meses...

Cavaleiros: meses? ¬¬

Saori: TÁ! por 2 anos talvez u.u e eu queria que cuidassem daqui pra mim :D

Todos começam a digamos...fazer a festa! aquela mala ia parar de incomodar eles e talz, bla bla bla 8D quem não ficaria feliz? (y) hahahaha. xD

Saori: volto em dois anos o.ov e não destruam isso aqui ¬¬ -vai viajar-

Niky: -olhando o Camus e a Miwako, a Anne e o Mu- vocês 4 formam dois belos casais:D

Anne e Miwako: CALA A BOCA, NIKY! U.U

Miwako: valeu, nega! D

Anne: que isso! você me ajudo com as farinha, de boa ae.

Shaka: ainda não entendo essas palavras da juventude... -falando com o Afro-

Afrodite: pra mim não é conversa de juventude! eles são tarados! isso sim! u.u

Miwako: que que o projeto de homem e a Polly tão de frico frico aew? ¬¬

Afrodite: n-nada .-.'

E a manhã passou com eles discutindo /o/ weeeee. Mas não tinham idéia do que aconteceria depois.  
------------------------------------------------------

Mais um cap chegou ao fim, eu to ficando sem idéias, Anne-san! me ajuda ae? xD 


	3. Mary Poppins

-Miwako narrando a história- Mas não é que a pamonhada brigou o dia inteiro? agora já até passou da hora do almoço...

Aldebarán: nham...pamonha :D

Miwako: fica quieto e dexa eu continua aqui! c..caham! 8D essa infeliz :D -pega uma régua e aponta pra Niky- veio atrapalhar nossos 'treinos' ;D lindo, né? bom ela vai ficar atormentando por um bom tempo...

Niky: eu não atormento! ;.; né, Milo?

Milo: ela tem razão o.o

Milo: fica quieto, bicha-man ¬¬ ela é minha prima conheço ela melhor que você e tudo esse bando de papagaio junto! u.u

Mu: -levanta a mão-

Miwako: -aponta pra ele com a régua- pergunte!

Mu: por que nós somos um bando de papagaois? o.o

Miwako: porque não ficam quietos! quem é o próximo? xD hsauwihsuaiwhsuwai

Anne: eu! eu! me escolhe! DDD

Miwako: ok, diga Anne-chan

Anne: você quer parar com essa conversa super fiada e falar pra eles o que ta acontecendo? u.ú

Miwako: ah ta, ta, sim xD. Bom como aquela mala saiu, eu achei que ia virar maior auê aqui, então eu contratei uma 'baba' pra cuidar da gente :D mais ela é a maior Mary Poppins! isso se não for ela x.o se não entenderam, vamos voltar a história normal.  
-----------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte ao dia de Saori sair, Miwako pediu para que todos se reunissem no décimo terceiro templo que ela queria falar uma coisa com eles.

Shaka: o que desejas, Miwako?

Miwako: quero qua conheçam a nova Mary Poppins daqui.

Camus e Afro: Mary quem? o.O

Afro: olha os palavrão, menina! u.u

Anne: aff, já vi que eles nunca viram o filme da Mary Poppins x.x

Mu: -coxixando com a Anne- aquela que é uma baba perfeita e tudo o que ela faz não tem um errinho se quer?

Miwako: -pula e abraça o Mu- essa mesma! D -da um biscoitinho na boca dele- você foi minha melhor criação 8D

Mu: ¬¬' apresenta ela logo o.ob

Miwako: ok x pode vir até aqui, Yunika-sama \o/

E na sala surgiu uma moça de cabelos alaranjados meio foscos com eles presos em um coque, vestido preto que iam até a batata da perna e botas de cano alto que iam até o joelho.

Yunika: muito prazer meninos, me chamo Yunika. Não prescisam se preocupar cuidarei de tudo para vocês

Shura: -coxixando com o Milo- pelo menos agora o Afro vai ter uma empregada. hahaha

Milo: -coxixa de volta- coitada...hsauiwhsuawi 8D

Miwako: ¬¬ Bom, parece que eu tenho dois belos, lindos, musculosos, e entediados cavaleiros que vão mostrar pra Yunichi o santuário (h) -olhando pro Milo e pro Shura- cuidem bem dela, ouviram? se fizerem algo ruim vocês vão se ver comigo ò.ó

Todos: -com medo do gênio mal da Miwako-

Yunika: eu vou ficar bem, Miwako-san o.o

Miwako: ok n.n

Anne: e os outros? o que nós vamos fazer? o.o

Miwako: sabe, faz tempo que a gente não tem um tempo sozinhas, quer ir pro shopping? \o

Anne: cai dentro!

Mu: vocês irão sozinhas? o.õ

Miwako: pensando bem ;D -olhando pro Mu e pro Kanon com segundas intensões- vocês dois vem junto:3

Kanon: nós? o.O

Anne: é/o/

Saga: e eu vo ter que ficar com esses babacas aqui é? o.x

Miwako: ta bom, vem junto -.-'

E lá se vai o quinteto pro shops \xD shauwihsuawi Miwako e Anne ficam gastando dinheiro, e querem saber por que tem os três lá? (h) bom, por que são fortes, bonitos e vão carregar as compras delas 8DDDDD coitadinhos xo'  
------------------------------------------------------

E no santuário estavam Shura, Milo e Niky nos ombros do Milo mostrando o santuário para a tia Mary Poppins 2.

Milo: -apontando pra floresta- lá é um bosque que a gente vai treinar as vezes...quando a gente era pequeno deixaram a gente uma semana lá e a gente tinha que caçar pra sobreviver.

Shura: eu lembro! D matei duas cabras ;-;

Niky: que mal! ;-;

Shura: não tenho culpa! me colocaram lá com aquele bando de burro ¬¬

Niky: não chama o Milo de burro! ù.ú

Shura: ele não é burro...ele é o mais burro e o mais tarado! ¬¬

Niky e Shura começam a briga e Yunika e Milo continuam a ver o santuário e nem sentem falta deles

Milo: então, de onde você veio? o.o

Yunika: Alemanha o.ov

Milo: poxa, você vai ficar aqui aturando a gente 2 anos...boa sorte, vai prescisar o.ov

Yunika: Miwako-san disse que vocês não mordem, mas to começando a desconfiar o.ov(hwsauisguawshahswai XD)  
-------------------------------------------------------

Anne: Como vocês são lerdos! ¬¬ -sentada tomando milkshake num banco-

Kanon: olha quem fala! u.u vocês duas não moveram um dedo sequer hoje! u-u

Miwako: ta bom, seus chatos, se quiserem eu ajudo a carregar . -pega umas 10 sacola pra carrega- felizes agora? ¬¬

Camus: vamos ficar mais felizes quando voltarmos pra casa! 8D

Mu: vamos pra casa, por favoooooooooor ;-; -implorando-

Anne: tá, tá vamos.

E eles vão felizes pra casa :D mas ainda não havia escurecido e na escadaria da casa de áries estavam Milo, Shura, Yunika e Niky conversando e tomando chá.

Miwako: nossa! parece que vocês se deram bem :D

Niky: claro! quando você não ta aqui tudo melhora n.n

Miwako: -quase indo bater na Niky mas Kanon e Camus seguram ela- suaaaa!!!! ò.ó

Milo: afinal, hoje você vai ficar aonde, Miwako? o.o

Miwako: -aponta pro Shura- lá o.o

Shura: aonde? o-õ -bobo-

Miwako: no seu coração! ;D não né, vo fica na sua casa o.oVVV

Shura: ah ta xD

Niky pega umas bolinhas e sobe as escadas sem falar nada pra ninguém, e derrepente se ouve um grito de Aiolia, e todos sobem correndo pra lá, e quando chegam vêem a sua casa toda colorida em verde-limão, rosa choque, amarelo(daqueles bem cegantes), e outras cores.

Aiolia: QUEM FAZ ISSO?! Ò.Ó

Niky: -assobiando-

Miwako e Anne: -apontam pra Niky- FOI ELA! U.U

Milo: como podem saber? ¬¬

Afro: ela ta segurando bolinhas colori...

Niky: -pega uma das bolinhas e atira no Afro fazendo ele ficar sujo de tinta vermelha-

Afro: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! SUA PESTINHAAAA -sai correndo atrás da Niky-

Anne: e o que a gente faz agora?

Miwako: dá tchau pros titios e titias que estão lendo :Dv

Milo: por quê? o.õ

Miwako: porque, agora seria a parte lá de cima aonde começa a fic, saco, cumpadi?

Shura: ah ta o.ov

Todos começam a assenar pra gente 8DDD

-----------------------------------------

Acabou não sei mais como escrever, e Anne-san arigatou pela idéia das bolinhas XD 


End file.
